Summer, Roswellian Way
by Caskett93
Summary: The summer between season one and two. Tess has a new plan to break up Max and Liz, will it work? Sequel of Change of Destiny
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : This story will be a lot more Max and Liz-centric. But I can promise you some Stargazer and Candy moments. If you love Tess and think that she can do no wrong then I warn you, maybe this isn't the story for you. (I never liked her much, but I started to really hate her in season two.)

 **AN2** : I think this story will be shorter then the first one.

 **Chapter One – Plans and planes**

"Michael, try to imagine your power as a ray. Try to concentrate in a smaller point or you risk to hit someone near your target." Tess screamed to his friend. They were training since eight in the morning, and she was merciless. "Max you are doing good with the aim, but you need to build up more power, like this." She blasted the boulder that he was working on, making it explode.

"I'm a little tired, Tess, and we need to eat. Can we stop?" Michael asked using a towel to whip away the sweat from his forehead.

"Okay, let's eat!" She screamed to Liz and Isabel that where working near Maria and Alex.

We sat down on some boulders and started to eat the sandwich that Mr. Parker prepared for our day out.

"How Liz is going?" Tess asked to Isabel.

"Surprisingly good." She answered smiling down at the brunette girl. "She need to build up her stamina, but she can use without too much problem manipulation, blasting, telekinesis and healing."

 _Thank you again, Max._ Liz smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

 _Nothing._ All day long he had helped her to train, letting her have access to his memories about how to use his powers.

"She's very powerful for a human." Tess said with a little bit of disgust on the last word. Everyone ignored her, knowing that antagonizing her would result in a harder training session. "But it's not so strange. Everyone of us can use that powers. On Antar we could access more or less powerfully to all of them."

"Do you mean that I can dream-walk too?" Asked Michael.

"Sure. It won't come as easier as blasting to you, but you can learn." Tess took a sip of water before going on. "Powers on Antar are classified in three categories. Minimal, basic, and advanced. Without anyone teaching you, you first found out the powers that are more powerful, then the other ones."

"Do you think that we can use even the mind-wrap?" Liz asked her. "Because no one of the original pod squad could."

"That's because my power is very... complicated. It's very hard to learn to use it alone. On Antar only Michael and I had it, and Michael was a lot less powerful than me, but Nasedo told me that mixing our DNA with that of human could give us more powers, so maybe we all can now. We'll try it later on."

They trained again for five more hours before Tess let them go.

Liz was going to sat down on the jeep, near Max, when she started to feel the pressure at the edge of her mind.

 _She's doing it again, Max. What should we do?_

 _Ignore her, let her think what she likes._ He gave her a kiss then turned on the engine.

"What are you waiting for?" Max asked Tess when she didn't climb in the backseat.

"Nothing..." she shook her head started to move.

They left Tess at her house, then decided to go somewhere else, where he and Liz could be alone for a while.

 **_.-._.- SRW -._.-._**

"It's not working."

" _They are not taking seriously the training sessions? Because that would make things easier in the end._ "

"No, Nasedo." Tess sighed in the phone. She didn't like to hear Pierce voice on the other side of it. "Our plan to let them grow apart."

" _I don't understand emotion. I'm no help to you_." He said without any inflection in his voice, as if the idea of dying didn't touch him.

"There is something strange with that bitch. Today I tried to mind-wrap her. It didn't work." She went on, remembering the event of only some hours ago.

" _That's strange_."

"Now that I think about it, I couldn't mind-wrap her even the other day." She remembered that in the caves, she had tried to make her go away, but she stayed.

" _Do you think that she has the shield power?_ "

"It's the only explanation. What I tell the other if she use the shield someday?" It had been harder to lie to them all day long that she had thought it would be. Training them while leaving out the things that they didn't already know required a lot of her concentration.

" _Tell them that it's a new power, or something_." He took a deep breath before going on. " _Kivar called. He wants results and you aren't giving him any. He said he'll wait another year, then he will simply erase all of us. You need to start using real mind-wrap on the baby king. Make yourself look like the Parker's girl if you want to seduce him_."

"I can do it! I'm the _queen_ , I don't need to mind-wrap him!" She almost screamed in the phone, enraged for his insinuations.

" _Very well, as you wish, my_ queen." He said with contempt in his voice. " _I won't die because of your pride! Do something, and do it now!_ " He then closed the call.

Tess threw her phone toward the wall. It broke in million of pieces. She destroyed other things in the room, but with and without her powers, then, when she was calm enough, she restored everything back to normal.

She needed to separate Max and Liz, but she didn't know how to. Now that the girl had power she couldn't use the excuse that she doesn't belong with them, and it seemed that she couldn't use the mind-wrap to convince her that she needed to go away.

"I need good idea...".

 **_.-._.- SRW -._.-._**

"Kyle called." Were Liz first words when her best friend, Maria, came to the Crash Down to start her shift.

"Good call or bad call?" Maria said while putting on her uniform.

"I don't know. He only told me that his dad explained to him what happened, that he needed to talk with us, and that his dad wouldn't let him go out of town before he talked with Max." It wasn't a real recap of the conversation. Kyle to her had said little more.

"So what did you do?" Maria adjusted her apron and took her pen and pad.

"That will pick him up today, after our shift." She went behind the counter. "I already told Max, and he will inform Isabel, Michael and Tess, and I'm sure that Isabel will tell Alex. If she don't he will anyway come here."

"Lizzy, the food won't deliver itself to the tables." Her dad interrupted her jokingly.

"Yes Sir." She took the dishes that were ready and went to do her work.

 **_.-._.- SRW -._.-._**

"Where are we going?" Tess asked Max and Michael when they picked her up.

"The Crash Down." Michael answered her.

"Kyle don't trust us. He wanted a place where he could be heard if he screamed." Max added when Tess looked at him strangely. "Liz's room will be safe enough. Isabel will act as our lookout."

"Where is she?" The blond girl asked noticing that Isabel wasn't in the Jeep. "She went to the Crash Down with Alex this morning. I think we can call it a date." He answered smiling happily at the thought. Thanks to Alex his sister had changed a lot in the last month. She was more open with everyone.

In five minutes they were in front of the Crash Down, and after parking the car they went in.

"Max." Liz called him with a sweet smile on her face. He gave her a chaste kiss, knowing that her parents were looking at them.

"Hey..." he said in a whisper while caressing her cheek. "Is Kyle already here?"

"In my room, with Maria, Alex and Isabel." She looked behind him and waved to Tess and Michael. "Come on guys, better if we don't give my dad something to be worried of with our long faces."

She was right, everyone but her had a worried expression because of what could happen with Kyle. Max could already see that Jeff will have some questions for her daughter.

"Your dad is so suspicious?" It was the first time that Max heard Tess talk with Liz without a hint of disgust of jealousy in her voice.

"Yes, he don't like that I'm with Max very much." She smirked to him, letting him know with their connection that he had good reasons too. "But he is my dad. He want me to be his little girl forever." She added shaking her shoulder.

Liz guided them upstairs.

"Hey, Izzy." Max said to his sister, finding her in the hallway, near the door to the bathroom. "How is he?"

"A little shaken, a little scared, and a little curios." She summed up.

Liz opened her room's door, finding Maria laying down on her bad, and Kyle and Alex chatting about some rock bands near her desk.

"I see we are all here." Maria sat up and made some space for Michael.

"My dad wouldn't let me go anywhere without first talking with you." Kyle said to Max. "I had plans for my vacancies. So please tell me what you need to so we can all go our ways."

"Kyle..." Liz pleaded him to tone down the hostility with only a word. The boy seemed to understand, and after a big breath seemed to calm down.

"I mean, dad already told me about what you are..." he was looking at Max, Tess and Michael. "I'm grateful for what you did, for saving me, and I won't tell anyone the truth, so I don't understand why I needed to be here." He looked around, he probably spotted some guilty expressions coming from the girls.

"It won't be an easy conversation, Kyle." Liz went near him and put her hand on his arms. "Maybe you should sit down." She pointed to the chair. Kyle probably trusted Liz the most, because he didn't ask anything, he simply did what she told him.

"You already know that I healed you, but we asked the Sheriff to let us explain what my action will comport to you in the near future." Max said to him. "We are not even sure that it will happen to you, but is a possibility."

"What are you talking about?"

 _Maybe I should explain it. I lived through it, Max._ Liz looked her boyfriend in the eyes and he answered her with a little nod.

"Do you remember the day of the shooting?" She started.

"How couldn't I?"

"Your dad was right, the bullet hit me." She put her hand on her abdomen while talking. "I would have died if it was for Max."

"Yeah, dad didn't tell me that, but I guessed that something like that happened." He pushed down his t-shirt, letting everyone see a barely there silver hand-print. "I remembered that you had this."

"Max saved us both." She looked at him, a sweet smile on her face. "But that day he didn't know that while doing so he was changing me." Kyle face started to show some fear. "I'm still me, Kyle." Liz reassured him. "I'm still the same Liz Parker that you have know for most of your life."

"What changed?" He asked bravely.

"My body." He looked her up and down, a frown on his face. "Not externally." Liz added with a smirk.

"Oh..." Kyle blushed a little.

"It's not easy to explain, and you will need some information about them to completely understand." Liz was stalling, she didn't know how to say it.

"You will become us us." Michael interrupted.

"Michael!" Both Liz and Maria screamed at him.

"You are tactless." Maria added giving him a little slap on his arm.

"What?" Kyle looked at all of them, like they were crazy.

"It's true." Liz sat down near Max. "Max, Isabel, Tess and Michael are hybrid. Half human, half aliens." She started to explain. "We don't know a lot about how that was possible. But I have a theory."

"When ever you didn't?" Kyle joked with a sad smile on his face.

"They were in some sort of incubators for years, since the crash down of the 1947." Liz went on. "The two DNAs mixed in that time, making them what they are today. Looking at them, their organs, their bones, you couldn't tell the differences. But their blood... our blood." She corrected herself after a second. "It's different. When Max heal someone with a big enough wound, he leaves behind that hand-print. If we analyze it with a microscope, we'll probably find traces of his DNA in it. This is how I changed. Their DNA is not only compatible with ours, but it's dominant. Our body adsorbed the little pieces of DNA in the hand-print and the new DNA started to take over. It took me almost a whole year for the change to happen..."

"She is telling you that you are _Peter Parker_ and Max is the radioactive spider." Alex added seeing the confused expression on Kyle face.

"It's unbelievable." he whispered looking a Liz.

"Don't I know it?" She smiled then brought her hand up, palm up. Slowly her hand started to glow.

"What the fuck!" Kyle exclaimed taking a step back.

"Don't worry, I can control it..." she closed her hand. The glow stopped. "Well, almost always." She added when Tess looked at her, making her think back at their last session of training, when she almost blasted her own face.

Everyone but Kyle giggled a little.

"So you are saying that this will happen to me too?"

"Well, Max only healed me before you, so we can't be sure at one hundred percent that it will happen, but if I'm right, then it probably will."

"My dad knew it? When he let you heal me I mean."

"Yes, I told him that it was a possibility." Max admitted. "But you were dying Kyle. The bullet went through the aorta, you would have bleed out in seconds."

"What all of this means for me?" Kyle asked after a minute of silence.

"We would like for you to come to our training session." Max said to him. "So if your powers will come out you'll be ready, you'll know what to do and you want make all the lights around you explode." He gave Liz an half smile.

"I... I need to think about it..." Kyle sighed. "Can I still go away for the summer?"

"Sure Kyle!" Liz looked at him. "You have time." She stood up from the bed and went to him. "Whatever it will happen, I will be here for you." She gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

"When you will be ready, we can explain and answer your questions." Max added trying to give him his most reassuring smile.

"Thank you." Kyle got up and went out of the room.

"Do you trust him?" Asked Tess when Isabel got in. "I mean, are you sure he won't tell someone."

"I'm sure. I wouldn't lie to me." Liz reassured her. The blond girl wasn't convinced but seemed to let it go.

"Well, if we have finished here, I want to go down and eat something." Maria said. "You could go cook us a good dinner, Spaceboy." She said sweetly to Michael.

"Like hell I'm cooking when I'm not on my shift."

Everyone went down, happy for how the conversation turned out.

 **_.-._.- SRW -._.-._**

"I'm calling you to tell you that I have a plan, I'll give you results before the end of the summer." Tess said to Nasedo that evening.

" _You did? How if I can ask you_ , my queen."

"The bitch herself gave me the idea." Tess smirked a little. "I only needed to talk a bit with her parents alone. It was so easy, I didn't even have to use lots of mind-wrap."

" _What didi you do?_ "

"I told them that some time away from Max would have been good for Liz. She will pass the summer with her aunt, far, far away from Roswell."

 **_.-._.- SRW -._.-._**

"What? Why?" Liz exclaimed when her parents told her that they had decided that she should go to her aunt house for the rest of the summer.

"You are getting too friendly with that Evans boy." Her dad said as explanation. "A little time away should be good for the both of you."

"I love him dad! Sending me away won't change it!" She said angrily. She could feel that her new powers were getting out of her control because of her anger, so she took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"We are not asking you to not be with him, sweety." Her mom said. "But we think that you are going too fast with him, time away will let you think about your future, prevent you from doing some... mistakes." Liz finally understood.

"You are afraid that we are having sex, don't you?" She crossed her arms.

"Are you, Liz?" Her mom asked her.

"It's not your business, and even if we are, you should know that I'm a very responsible girl. You thought me everything about being safe, mom. I won't get pregnant."

 _Please, just kill me, Max._ She called to him, she was doing so good at not blushing in front of her parents, but inside she was embarrassed like hell. Max didn't answer her, he was chuckling, she could tell. _Have fun of me... but don't expect any help when_ your parents _will have the same conversation with you._

"I know, Liz, and I trust you." Her mom said, a little surprised at how calmly she was face the discussion.

"I don't trust him." Her dad mumbled crossing his arms and almost pouting.

"But..." Her mom rolled her eyes at her father, making her smile a little. "I still think is a good idea sweety. If what you have is true, he'll be here for you."

She was right, but she didn't know that she had to stay there not only for Max, but to be able to train her new powers.

"We already bought you the ticket and told Jessica, you leave in two days." Her dad dropped the bomb.

"Without asking me first?" She was angry again. "That's a low blow, dad." She started to get out of the room.

"Sweety..." her mom tried to stop her.

"No." She turned back and stopped her mom. "I will go, not because I'm okay with what you did, but because it will hurt aunt Jessica if I don't." Their parents looked a little ashamed. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will go out to see Max, don't expect me back before tomorrow evening, when I'll come to do my bags. Max will give me a lift to the airport, so don't worry." She turned again, walked out the Crash Down and closed with a bang the door.

 **_.-._.- SRW -._.-._**

"I will miss you so much." Max said kissing again Liz's lips.

"Not as much as me." She looked him from head to toes, not wanting to forget anything about him in the month they will be apart. "I wish I could stay, but my aunt will think that I changed my mind and I didn't want to spend time with her." She was sad, not only about leaving, but even for losing those weeks of training while she will be away. Her powers were new, she didn't really know how to use them.

"Do you think that our connection will break, being so far away?"

"I don't really know." She smiled at him. "I'm the one new in this."

"I hope it won't. Or Tess will be able to influence me." His eyes where surely reflecting the fear he could feel inside. "I love you, Liz. I can't lose you."

"You won't." She kissed him again. "And you can always use the diary if the connection won't work. Write about me." They heard her flight being called. "I really need to go now."

They kissed one last time, opening the link as much as they could, letting all their emotion mix together for one last time. Word weren't needed after that.

Liz turned and walked away without looking back, knowing that if she did that she would cry.

 _I love you._ She heard while the plane took off, bringing her far away from the man she loved.

 **Liked? Hated? Let me know!**

 **P.s. I'm searching for someone that know how to write the slang used by the dupes. Anyone out there?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait but I was in France, visiting some relatives and I couldn't bring the PC with me.**

 **In this chapter I will introduce a new character. Liz's aunt. In the show we have no information so I made her up. I called her Jessica. She's not much older than Liz and is very similar to her niece. She is Jeff's sister. In this chapter we won't see much. It's a little bit of a filler to explain some things.**

 **Have fun reading**

 **Chapter 2 – Aunt Jessica**

"It's beautiful!" Liz said while putting down her bag. "Dad said that you bought a new house, but this is beautiful, Auntie."

"I know." Her Aunt Jessica smiled at her before throwing herself on the bed. "All thanks to my last promotion." She smirked. "Your dad was so jealous." Liz laughed at the thought.

"Do you think that's why my dad is suddenly interested in me going to Harvard to study biology?" She rolled her eyes and sat herself near her aunt.

"I'm sure of it." Jessica laughed hard. "He even asked me if I had a way to find a place for you somewhere near Roswell." Liz laughed. That was so like her dad.

"What did you tell him?"

"That you won't need help." She smirked at her. "You, my niece, are the smartest person in this family." Liz hugged her. Her aunt was awesome, and while she would miss Max and the others, she was happy to be there. "Oh, I almost forgot it. While you are here I will need to work. At least most of the mornings. I tried to tell your dad that it wasn't a good moment for you to come here."

"It's not a problem for me." Liz shook her shoulder and smiled. "I need to work on some things, the time won't be wasted, auntie. Don't worry." Her aunt smiled back at her. After some second of silence her smile started to look more like a smirk. "What?" Liz asked knowing that Jessica had something in mind.

"Who is it?"

"Who is who?" She was confused by the question.

"The boy that my big bro hated so much that he needed to send you away." Her aunt was smart and knew her dad very well.

"Who says that there is someone?" She smirked a little, trying to play the innocent girl.

"Oh come on, Lizzy. I know my brother." She rolled her eyes. "He would have kept you, working at the Crash Down the whole summer if he didn't think that he had a good motive to send you away."

"Okay, maybe there is someone." She blushed, her link to Max was almost shut down, but she could feel him inside her mind still.

"Who?" Her aunt was thirty years old, but at times she couldn't tell.

"His name is Max Evans, I know him since third grade." Her blush deepened.

"Is he handsome?" Jessica moved her eyebrow up and down, making her giggle a little.

"Yep. Wait a moment." She took her bag back from the floor and took out her wallet. "This is him." She let her aunt see the photo she kept in it. It was of the day after they had found the orb. Maria took it while they weren't looking at the Crash Down.

"Sexy!" Her aunt exclaimed seeing it. "I can tell that he has a six pack to die for under that shirt..."

"Aunt Jessica!" Liz said before starting to laugh so hard that she almost fell off the bed.

"Am I wrong?" Jessica smirked at her, making her blush hard.

"No. You are not." She smirked back still blushing.

"Since when you started to go out with this pretty boy?"

"Some months ago, but he said that he liked me since the first time he saw me."

"Didn't you tell me that you know each other since third grade?" Liz nodded and smiled. "Wow, Lizzy, if you could have him since then why you waited?"

"Lot of things. First of all I didn't knew that he liked me." She pouted a little.

"You are a little slow at noticing things that are not in some books..." She threw a pillow at her aunt. "Hey, don't hit me for telling the truth." Jessica laughed at her and threw back the pillow. "Come on, I want the whole story."

"Maybe another day? I need to call home to tell the others that I got here safe, and then I would like to eat something. I didn't have lunch on the plane, I'm starving." Liz admitted mere seconds before her stomach growled.

"I can hear it..." Jessica got up from her bed. "Very well, call home, tell pretty boy that you miss him, then come in the kitchen. I promise you a dinner to die for."

"You mean a sandwich?" Liz mocked her aunt, knowing that she couldn't cook anything more complicated.

"Don't insult the cook, or I could spit in it."

"Gross." Jessica got out from the room laughing. Liz smiled and took out the cellphone. She put money in it before leaving, so her daily chats with Max won't cost her aunt half her paycheck.

" _Hey, Liz."_ Max answered after the first ring. "Did you have a good flight?" Hearing his voice made her smile.

"It could have be better. I missed you." She looked out of the door of her room to be sure that her aunt was enough far away. "But I can still feel you. The link is very weak, but is still here." She was joyful. If not even the distance could break it then maybe nothing could.

" _I can still feel you too."_ He whispered back to her. She smiled, knowing that he was probably at the Crash Down with the whole group. _"_ _Maria saw me. Before she take the phone from me I want to say that I love you."_

"I love you too." She said back.

" _... phone! I want to talk with Liz, then you can have her."_ She heard her best friend saying from the other side.

" _Here she is."_

" _Liz!"_ Maria voice almost deafened her.

"Hi Maria." She answered chuckling a little.

" _I miss you already!"_ She was probably pouting. _"_ _It seem that every single person of Roswell decided that today was a good day to come at the Crash Down. Your dad had to ask Isabel to help."_

"She must be so happy about it..." Liz laughed, remembering the last time Isabel helped.

" _She said that she will give nightmares to your dad for a week."_ Confirmed her best friend laughing.

"I would love to see it." She shook her head.

" _How is Jessica?"_ She knew her aunt from the times she had come to Roswell for Christmas and Thanksgiving.

"The same. She still love to embarrass me. She asked me who was the boy that dad didn't like."

" _Well, she is his sister. She knows him."_ Maria and Jessica had a lot in common.

"I let her see the photo you took of Max and me. She said he was hot and that he must have a six pack to die for." She repeated while blushing. Maria started to laugh again.

" _What?"_ She heard Max ask from the other end.

" _And you?"_ Maria asked trying to stop the giggles. _"_ _What did you answer?"_

"That she wasn't wrong." Liz smiled in the phone. "Now can I talk with him again?"

" _Sure, girl. I'll call you tomorrow or the next day. Love you girlfriend."_

"Love you too, Maria."

" _For you... sexy."_ She heard Maria tell to Max before starting to laugh again.

" _I don't know if I want to know what she was laughing about..."_

"Probably not if you want to look my aunt in the eyes when you'll meet her." Max chuckled from the other side of the phone.

" _How are you?"_ He asked. She was sure that he had one of his handsome smiles on his face just now.

"I miss you, but I'm okay." She laid down on the bed. "I love my aunt, she likes the same things I like, and I love to be able to pass time with her. It could only be better if you were here with me." She sighed but decided that she won't let the thought ruin their phone call. "My aunt told me that she will work some morning, so I thought that I could train a little while she is out. She has this room in the basement that she use as a gym."

" _That could be a good idea, Liz, but only if you promise me not to do anything that could be dangerous for your aunt house_." He joked.

"I promise." She chuckled a little. "Did you see Tess?"

" _No. We didn't have a training session today and I was here a the Crash Down the whole time. She never showed up._ " She felt him sing in the phone. " _I hope that having our link still open will help me fight her off."_

"You will. Don't forget to use the diary anyway." She closed her eyes trying to imagine him there, near her. She missed him so much already.

"Liz!" Her aunt voice came from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

"I have to go." She said sadly in the phone.

" _I will call you tomorrow, Liz."_

"I miss you, Max." She didn't need to tell him that she loved him. He already knew that.

" _Miss you to."_ He whispered back. " _Goodnight_."

"Night." She closed the call and took a deep breath before going into the kitchen.

 **_.-._.- SRW -._.-._**

"It worked, Max is all alone for a whole months." Tess said into the phone.

" _Did you started already to seduce him? You found out when his reprod..."_

"No." Tess stopped Nasedo rolling her eyes even if she knew that he couldn't see her through the phone. "I went to his house but he wasn't there. I'll start tomorrow, during our training session."

" _You will use your mind-wrap?"_

"I don't think I will need too much of it now that _Lizzy_ is away. He is a man. Without her around he won't resist me." She closed the call, a smile on her face. "I will take back what is mine. No puny human girl will take the throne away from me."

 **Dan dan daaaaaan...**

 **It's a little short, I know, but I promise more for the next one! LEt me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: In this chapter there will be a little bit of Tess bashing and Max will go a little OoC for the tv series standards. Let me know what you think about it.**

 **Chapter 3 - Manipulated**

"Max you need to use more energy!" Tess reproached him for the third time since they started the exercise. "You are more powerful than that, I know it. Don't be afraid of using it!"

Max was afraid but not about using his powers. In the last days since Liz went away, he found out something interesting. The connection still enable him to resist Tess mind-wrap, but after a long day training he was more susceptible. An almost kiss proved it to him. Only Michael intervention had made him came back to earth in time to stop from kissing Tess.

He talked about it with Liz the night before. She didn't say anything negative to him, but he still felt bad.

Micheal turned toward him and gave him a little smile, knowing why he was holding back.

"Sorry, Tess. I'm still tired from yesterday session." He said as an excuse.

"If you are so tired then sleep, Max." Tess rolled her eyes. "You probably talked with Liz for half the night. It's not even a whole week!" Her eyes hardened at the last sentence. "You should concentrate on our training not on your _honey_." The last word was said with as much disgust as one could put in a lone word.

Max didn't answer her, knowing that would only make the training harder. He started to use more energy, but still payed attention to not use all of it.

"Hey girlfriend." Maria came to him with a bottle of water.

"Please, stop calling me that." He answered with a little smile.

"Never. Anyway, you heard from Liz yesterday, how she is? I couldn't call her."

"She is having fun with her aunt." He smiled remembering all the stories Liz had told him about her aunt Jessica. "And she use the morning in which Jessica is at work to train a little."

"I miss her so much."

"And I think is creepy..." Michael butted in. "I mean, I thought I was your boyfriend, not Liz." He said to Maria. "But I've nothing against a threesome if you want."

"Dream, Michael." Maria and Max said together.

"Jeez, someone is touchy. I was kidding, girlfriend." He used Maria's nickname and Max had to restrain himself from punching him.

"Spaceboy, stop offending the king or he will have you imprisoned." Maria taunted him.

"You are perfect together." He said under his voice before going back to his exercise, using his anger to fuel his every blast so that Tess couldn't reproach him again.

 **_.-._.- SRW -._.-._**

Liz smiled happily. She was doing better. She now could control her blasting and even measure out the force behind it. No more broken objects if she got angry.

The only thing that bothered her was her stamina. Even if she was training all days for at last two hours, her stamina hadn't increased much. She was still very weak. She took her towel and wiped her forehead.

"Liz, I'm home!" Her aunt called from upstairs. She was early. Liz let go of her towel and watched around her for any proof of her training. She hastily repaired the bench she had broken and wiped away the burnt marks on the wall with a move of her hands.

"I'm down here!" She called when she was sure that everything was perfect. "Hey, not that I'm sad about it, but what are you doing home so early, auntie?"

"I had nothing important to do... so I decided to get home earlier." She sat down on the bench and Liz was proud of herself when it didn't snap in half again. "I see you take your training seriously." She added probably noticing her sweaty state.

"Yep, recently I noticed that I'm weak." She was still angered by the easy way in which the FBI agents had been able to restrain her. "I never did much sports because I didn't need to but I want to be able to defend myself."

"That's a very good thing, Lizzy." Jessica smiled proudly. "You know, if you'd like I could give you some pointers and maybe teach you some judo's moves."

Liz wasn't sure what to say. While she wasn't talking about that kind of training, being able to defend herself from being attacked could be useful.

"I think it's a good idea." She smiled at her aunt. "But I warn you. I'm so out of shape that is not even funny." She pouted a little.

"Well, let me judge that. What you think about running with me tomorrow before I go to work?" Her aunt proposed her. "After I'll give you some pointers to increase your stamina and strength. You'll need it before we start to do a little bit of judo"

"Thank you!" She smiled and got her things from the floor. "Now I need to take a shower before we do anything together." She made a disgusted face. "I smell." She couldn't comprehend how it was possible to smell that bad without moving.

"Yeah, you do, sweety." She threw her towel at her aunt.

"You shouldn't be telling that!" Liz pouted. "You are the worst aunt ever." She added with a smirk before going upstairs to her room.

 **_.-._.- SRW -._.-._**

"I thought this training session would never end." Isabel took the towel that Alex was passing her and used it to wipe away the sweat from her face and neck.

"Don't tell me." Max rolled his eyes. "She is trying to kill us."

"Nope, girlfriend. She wants you weak." Maria whispered with a little frown on her face. "To better get in your head." He knew she was right, they had already talked about it.

"Max, can you give me a lift?" Tess asked coming toward them.

"See..." Maria whispered in his ear. "Bye girlfriend. Come on Spaceboy, we need to get you into a shower then go to the Crash Down."

"Do you need a lift too, Izzy?" Max asked his sister.

"I need to take a shower too before our date." She looked at Alex asking him if it was okay for him.

"I'll pick you up half an hour before the start of the film, don't worry." He kissed her on the corner of her lips. "Tess, maybe I could give you a lift, I live nearer." Max wanted to kiss Alex. He was a genius.

"No, thank you." We all looked at her. She didn't even try to find an excuse.

Maria and Michael got into the Jetta while Alex used his car alone.

Isabel sat behind and when Max gave her a look that said why she did it she looked back with a blank face. Tess was using again her power to get things as she liked.

"You know Max, maybe you should leave me before Tess." Izzy said with a smile on her face. "I mean our house is nearer, and I'll need time to get ready."

Max knew that this wasn't his sister idea. He couldn't give the blame to Tess without letting her know that they knew that she was using her powers on them.

"Okay Izzy." He will be alone with her again but he was sure that he could resist her.

It didn't take much after leaving his sister at their house before Tess started her work.

"Maybe we should have a walk, Max." She said sweetly at him. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

He started to feel the pressure in his mind. She wanted for him to accept but he could resist it.

"Tess, I'm tired and dirty." He gave her his best fake smile. "I need a shower." They were in front of her house. He stopped the car and waited for her to get off it.

"You can take one here..." She put her hand on his tight, dangerously near his groin.

 **He was in a shower, Tess was behind him, kissing his back and moving her hand on his body.**

" **I'm sure that we'll have fun..."** The voice was both in the daydream and in the realty. "Walking around." She added after a bit.

"I'm sure." He wanted to roll his eyes. She wanted to make him horny, she didn't know that he could block the feelings she was trying to project into him. "But I like having my shower in my house." He took her hand that was almost touching his crotch and moved it on her leg.

 **He was in the shower, Tess was in front of him, on her knees. She was naked and had her dick in her hands, ready to bring it into her mouth.**

" **Are you sure?"**

"I'm sure." He was getting nervous. He didn't like being forced to see things that made him feel dirty. He loved Liz. "Now, maybe you should go." Max didn't even try to hide his anger to the whole situation.

"Okay, maybe tomorrow?"

"Listen, Tess." He decided to tell her again how things were. "I love Liz. Even if she isn't here, I won't cheat on her. I'd like to become your friend if you want to. You are beautiful but I don't feel anything for you." He wasn't even aroused by her advances. He was disgusted.

"But we are meant to be together." She was getting angry. "You are my husband."

"No, I'm not. Zan was married to Ava." He shook his head. "What you don't understand is that even if I ever get my memories back my feelings for Liz won't go away. I'm more Max then Zan. Maybe he loved you, but I love Liz."

"You say this only because you don't remember." She put her hand back on his tight. "You love me, Max." He could feel the pressure again. She was trying to convince him of it.

"No, I don't." He sighed. "And anyway I don't understand what it's so important about us being together..."

"Because." She opened her mouth but didn't go on.

"Yes?" He pushed her hand away again. "Please, refrain from trying to touch me." He added making her blush.

"We are stronger together." She was almost screaming now and the pressure inside his mind was becoming painful.

"That may be true." He had to close his eyes from the pain. Something inside of him started to get stronger. He could feel something powerful and dark. "But I don't think I need to screw you!" The pressure disappeared after his last word. Tess was looking at him shocked by his words. "I love Liz. What part you can't understand Avalon? We are not together in this life!" He was breathing hard and with every breath he could feel the darkness recoil inside him. He needed Liz, badly.

"What did you say?" Tess asked him.

"That I love Liz. I won't be with you Tess." He was calmer. "Now, please, get out of the jeep. We'll see each other tomorrow during the training session. I won't do anything about it if you let this obsession go."

She got out of the car without a word and Max started it again, driving toward his house. He needed to call Liz, he needed to hear the voice of his one true love.

 **_.-._.- SRW -._.-._**

"You are even crueler then Tess!" Liz said before collapsing on the floor after their ' _little run'_ as her aunt called it.

"I don't know who this Tess is, but you did good, Lizzy." She sat down near her. "But you need to stretch now, or you'll be in pain tomorrow." Liz groaned but did as her aunt told her. "I'll have my shower and I'll go to work. I'll leave you some exercise to do to build your strength."

Liz looked at her aunt and shook her head. She was like the energized bunny. She had a never ending supply of energy. She went into her room and looked at her phone. She wanted to call Max again. He seemed so nervous yesterday evening. He told her what happened with Tess, how he had lost his coolness for a while. He thought that his alien part had woken up for a little while. She wanted to be near him, help him through it, but she couldn't.

She sighed and took out her journal. She wrote in it until she heard her aunt going to work then went down to start the second half of her training. Jessica left her seven exercises to do.

Liz decided to do them all, then after a little bit of relax she could go on with the training for her powers.

At the end of the day she was almost without energy, but she was happy.

Max called her and, between other things, he told her that Tess hadn't tried anything new on him or the others that day. Their training session went well and she was even less crueler then usual.

Liz instead told him about her new routine with her aunt.

They missed the other so much, but what they missed more was their connection. Sharing their feelings with the other was beautiful. Feeling the love and affection was what they missed more.

"Only three more weeks, Max." She whispered to him before hanging up.

 **_.-._.- SRW -._.-._**

" _Let me guess, is not working."_ Nasedo, or better, Pierce smug voice made her angrier.

"I can't make him see things my way. I don't won't to kill him with a powerful mind-wrap." She tried to explain. "And something strange happened yesterday."

" _What?"_

"He called me Avalon. I never told him my complete name."

" _Zan memories must be resurfacing then."_

"What I thought. But he was screaming at me while that happened." She thought back at the hurtful words that he said to her. "You told me that Zan loved Ava. That didn't seem love to me."

" _The queen told us that you loved one another. I wasn't on Antar at the time of your marriage and I can't understand feelings."_

"I have my memories. I remember the love I felt for him, that I still feel, even if I know that I'll need to betray him to live."

" _Do what you need to do. Found out the right time."_ The right time. She rolled her eyes. That boy didn't know anything about their heritage. Even if she asked him directly, he wouldn't know what she was talking about. Her best chance was asking the others. They will tell her the truth, the will not be able to do anything else.

"He won't have sex with me."

" _Then make him think that he is doing it with his precious Liz. You'll have one chance only. Don't waste it."_ He hung up the phone.

Tess sighed. She loved Zan.

Nasedo had been always right. Growing up with humans changed him. She saw only yesterday a little bit of the Zan she remembered, the fearless leader. Still he was different. He stood up for Liz, not for her. This boy was Zan and wasn't him at the same time. He didn't love her, and maybe he never will.

She wiped a single tear away. She was grateful for that. Betraying him will be easier if she wasn't in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lateness, but I have some heath problems that kept me away. Nothing that will bring me to an early grave but they don't make me a happy camper. Because of that my muse had disappeared for a while. I'm back but not at full time unluckly.

Anyway on with the story!

 **4\. Distance makes the heart grow fonder**

Meditation was the only thing that helped him lately. Tess had become even crueler with her training session after he lost it with her five days ago. She had stopped trying to mind-wrap him, but he was almost sure that she was still doing it with the other, even if during their secret meetings they hadn't show changes in thought or opinions.

Since Liz went away it had become increasingly difficult for him to control his alien side. Maria had even told him that he looked like a PMSing woman and she wasn't wrong. Every little things that didn't go well made him angry and he had arrived at the point that he couldn't stand Tess. Not that she was helping him on the matter. Every time Tess opened her mouth it was to say something hurtful toward Liz.

The awakening of his alien side was scaring him a bit, he had been afraid that with it would come back memories of his past life and he had been right. He started to dream of Antar, but of now he never dreamed Tess. Only Micheal, Izzy and his mother. It spooked him at the start seeing them so different, but even in the memories he knew perfectly who he was looking at. There was a sort of aura around everyone that he easily could place with their counterpart.

Meditation was the solution that Izzy proposed him. Every day, before calling Liz, he would meditate for an hour. It helped a lot, it made him calmer and was useful even to make peace with his alien side, but the best thing was that while meditating he could feel Liz. The concentration required to meditate helped him to open their connection even over every past limits and made him able to feel her.

They had already tried to talk through it but it was still out of their possibilities. Anyway they were happy about being able to feel the other again after almost two weeks.

" _Knock, knock_." Izzy voice come from outside his door.

"Go away, I'm meditating." He wasn't angry, but he will be if she made him be late to his 'date' with Liz.

" _I think that you will love what I have to tell you and it will be wort not being with Liz for ten more minutes_." He rolled his eyes and got up, he knew that if didn't let her in she would pester him until he would give up anyway.

"What?" He asked with a scowl on his face. She was smirking at him, hands behind her back and the others where there with her. "Hi guys." He sighed, rolled his eyes and gave up. He couldn't win against all of them.

"Hi girlfriend, you ended your PMS?" Maria was laughing without a care at her own joke.

"You are a real clown, Maria." He sat down on his bed. "So what is the big news that couldn't wait for tomorrow?"

"You know, since Tess gave us the whole weekend free we thought that it was time for us to have some PMSing Max free days." Micheal said bluntly to him.

"Micheal put him badly but is the truth. We can't take one more day of this." Izzy was smiling while talking so Max didn't take it badly.

"Thank you, guys. I love you so much too." He said sarcastically.

"Stop pouting your highness." Alex threw him a envelope. "I think you should kiss us." He added with a big smirk on his face.

Max opened the envelope and found a ticket dated for tomorrow before dawn. He was speechless.

"You bought me a ticket to go visit Liz for the weekend?" He still couldn't believe it.

"Told you we couldn't take you one more day in this funk." Maria smiled at him. "Don't worry, the Parkers don't know about it, we even checked with Jessica, and Izzy told yours that we all go camping this weekend."

Max smiled at his friends. He was so lucky to have them in his life.

"Thank you, really." He hugged them all. "Liz knows about this?"

"Nope." Alex answered for them all. "We thought a surprise would be funnier."

"So now we will leave you to your creepy mind date with her so she won't suspect anything wrong." Micheal said standing up with the others.

"Have fun baby bro." Izzy kissed his cheek before disappearing out of his room with the others.

 **_.-._.- SRW -._.-._**

"Aunt, I should be home exercising, we didn't even go out for our run today." Liz complained for the millionth time to her aunt. She couldn't understand why her aunt wanted to go have breakfast in town today. She always said that her pancakes were the best ones. "I thought you loved my pancakes." She added a pout, hoping to use it to get out from her aunt the truth behind the whole story.

"You know that that want work with me missy." Jessica smirked at her. "I taught you that trick."

"But you are always reminding me how it is important to not skip our training and then you make me skip it!" Liz had found out that physical training was helping her a lot. She was already stronger after only a week of it, and even better she started to see that it seemed to help her with her powers too. Her stamina was raising at a faster pace than before. She had wanted to do a little more tests to see if her hypothesis was true before telling it to Max and this outing was taking away time that she could have used to train her body and mind.

"I think that you won't mind so much." Her aunt was smirking at her. "Look there." She pointed toward one of the tables of the cafe and what she saw there made her hear beat so fast that she was afraid that it could beat out of her chest.

"Max!" She screamed running towards his open arms. When their bodies touched the bond between them opened again to the max of his strength and she was drowned in Max's love for her.

 _I missed this, you, so much._ Her boyfriend told her while kissing her as if there was no tomorrow.

 _Oh God, I love you so much._ She didn't let him stop until the very last second she could go without oxygen.

"Love you." He whispered in her ear.

"Love you too." He wiped away the tears that she didn't even know she had started to shed. "This is the best surprise ever, aunty." She added when she saw her smiling aunt watching them.

"I know, but I can't take merit for this."

"The others bought the ticket and organized the whole thing." Max explained her with a big smile on his face. She knew that he had missed having her so close to him. Body and mind. "They couldn't take me being so depressed."

"Oh, poor baby." She mocked him earning one of his embarrassed smiles that she adored. "when you leave?"

"Tomorrow night." _Tess gave us the weekend free, but we have a training session on Monday morning_. He added for her only.

"I'll take what I can." She smirked at him and sent his way some mental images of what they could do the whole day when her aunt would need to be at work for making the last adjustment before presenting her project.

Max rewarded her blushing like crazy and she had to use all her control to not laugh out loud.

 _You are so bad, Liz Parker._

 _Maybe you should punish me._ She smirked when the color on his cheek went from dark pink to bright red.

"Oh, Aunty, I'm so sorry, I'm so bad," She smirked when Max chastised her for the use of the word. "This is Max, the boyfriend a talked about. Max, this is my aunt Jessica, my father's younger sister."

"I'm a lot younger than Jeff." Jessica added with a smile. "And you are just as sexy as Liz said."

"Aunty!" She reproached Jessica blushing.

"Hem. Thank you?" Max had gone impossibly red. She was almost afraid that if he didn't change subject he could auto-combust.

"Well, what you have planed for us, Aunt Jessica." Liz took Max hand in hers again and smiled. "I know you and I'm sure you have plans."

Jessica smiled and started to explain them her ideas.

 **_.-._.- SRW -._.-._**

They had thought that she wouldn't find out, but what she had needed to do to find out Max whereabouts was only to put a little power behind her not so subtle question.

He decided to use his free time to run to that Parker bitch.

Tess had thought about informing both Max and Liz's parents about the happening, but she discarded the idea. It wouldn't help her a bit, and people could start to doubt her.

Tess had used the past week to subtly interrogate everyone but Max, but she didn't get enough information out of it and they were starting to show the strains of the multiples mind-wraps. That's way she gave them some days before the next training session.

" _Did you find it out?"_ Nasedo asked again when he didn't recive an answer.

"Not for sure, they don't know anything about our heritage." She rolled her eyes when her questions had been recived with confused looks. "But I have some guesses."

" _And those... guesses would make our plan start in..."_ He prompted.

"Ten months, maybe a little less."


End file.
